Albus Potter and the Basilisk's Lair
by RebelzHeart
Summary: Hiding from angry teachers, Albus stumbles upon a hidden passage in Hogwarts. There, he finds an old diary, which he begins to read and write in. But the more he writes and reads, he feel stranger and weaker somehow. Is this the mythical Chamber of Secrets? And is the snake really a basilisk? Who's this Lucius Malfoy in the diary?
1. Prologue

And tall, gray haired woman stood over a sleeping man.

"Open your eyes, Lucius." She spat out in a poisoned voice. "Stop pretending to be asleep. I _know_ you're awake."

The white haired man cracked open an eye, and smiled. "Narcissa." He said with a thin smile. "What brings you here?"

"You have murdered me!" Narcissa hissed angrily. "Lucius... what have you done? Why did you do such a thing? Basilisk poison in my cup? What of Draco?"

Lucius smiled wickedly. "I have finally accomplished my goal..." He murmured in a cold, hissing voice. "I will soon die... but no matter. I will be sealed in the diary of Lord Voldemort himself! And then, I shall be freed by one of the disgusting Potters... and I will live in eternity! Immortal! What could be better?"

Disgust lodged itself in Narcissa's throat. "You're sick!" She exclaimed angrily.

Lucius laughed, a crazed, wild laugh. "You will see, Narcissa!" He exclaimed with a croaking laugh of joy. "I will live on and rule the Wizarding World!"

"You're crazy!"

"No... Narcissa." Lucius suddenly let out a cough, and his body was once again weak and frail. "Your blood will be spilt for the sake of my dream... but your sacrifice will not me in vain!"

Suddenly Narcissa let out a scream of pain, and dropped to a knee, her hand grabbing at the wooden table next to Lucius' bed. "This will never work..." She croaked out and chills wracked her body. "Draco will stop you..."

"My son is a pathetic, spineless man." Lucius sneered.

"Lucius..." Narcissa whispered. "I won't live to regret saying these words... The world is once again in the hands of a Potter. We're doomed."


	2. The Boring Beginning

When people stare at you, it's either that you're famous or infamous.

Albus Potter was neither.

His father was the famous one. The great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world.

Sometimes it made him feel sad and like someone had punched him in the gut. Other times he was proud of his father, happy that so many people aknowladged him. What he hated was when everyone stared at him as though expecting him to be brilliant or perfect. Because Albus was far from it. He was as imperfect as could be.

"Hurry up Albus!" Ginny Weasley yelled out to her youngest son. "Get down already!"

"Coming!" Albus gave his suitcase one last push, zipped the zipper, and turned to run down the stairs. On the way out of his room, he bumped into James, who muttered to him under his breath teasingly.

"Hey, bet you'll be Slytherin." And with a laugh, James ran down the stairs.

Albus glared, and ran down the stairs.

As soon as they were down, Ginny instantly smoothed down his black robes, which she demanded that he wore, and adjusted his shirt, saying something about an uneven hem.

"Well, get in the car!" Ginny said as they went outside into the fresh September air. "I still can't believe that Harry passed the driving test..."

"You said that you had complete faith in me!" Albus' dad exclaimed.

"I did... I had complete faith that you would fail, that is." Ginny mumbled, then sat down on the passenger seat.

Victorie rolled her eyes, but the strawberry-blond haired girl got in the car and sat down, then very promptly asked her dad how on earth to buckle the seat-belts again.

"I don't believe it." James, who was older then Albus by two years, muttered. "You're already in your sixth year, and you _still_ don't know how to buckle your core buckle?"

"It's car buckle, James." Harry corrected, sounding exasperated. "And do _you_ know how to buckle your seat belt?"

"Well... no... but..."

"My point exactly."

James scowled, and Lily laughed. "_I_ know." She informed the two in a smug, proud voice. "Albus taught me!"

"Albus knows too?" James asked, groaning.

"Looks like I'm _still_ smarter then you." Albus replied with a smirk.

"No! I'm smarter!"

"Give up! I know how to buckle my seat belt!"

"It's a useless little muggle contraption!" James argued.

"I can get better grades in a test."

"Tests are stupid."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you smarter then me, huh?"

"...My pranks are better."

"Pranks are stupid."

"No, tests are!"

"No, Pranks!"

"Then why'd you use one on me, huh!?"

"I just... I just...!"

"Copy cat. I'll bet you might be in Slytherin."

"I won't! I won't, James!"

James smirked. "How do _you_ know?" He teased. "Let's see... there's the fact that you're always going on about how smart you are. And that means that you've got to be cunning too, right? I think that you _totally_ look like a Slytherin..."

"Shut up James!" Albus roared, feeling all of his uncertainties washing over him.

"Calm down boys." Victorie shouted, then she gave a sigh. "Now, Lily, why don't you show off and teach me how to _properly_ tie a seat belt or whatever this muggle thing is called?"

"Right." Lily shot a superior look to the boys (mostly James) and started lecturing Victorie on how to _properly_ tie a seat belt. And they were off.

* * *

Victorie dashed off a soon as they reached platform 9 and three-quarters. Albus simply followed James and his parents, the redheaded Lily walking slowly behind, clutching her mom's hand.

"I want to go to Hogwarts." Lily said to Harry.

"Pretty soon and you'll be going." Harry informed Lily.

The nine year old's pretty features instantly twisted into an annoyed scowl. "Two more years." She muttered. "But I want to go _now_!"

Meanwhile, James went back to whispering in Albus' ear. "Slytherin Albus. I bet that you'll look good in green..."

"Shut up!" Albus whispered fiercely, giving his older brother a shove.

"Just saying, you might be... who am I kidding, you're a total snot nosed Slytherin right here." James whispered to him with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Albus shouted in a quiet whisper.

"Bet you'll even make friends with a Malfoy..."

"I won't!" The first year shouted angrily, his anger getting the better of him. "I _won't_ be in Slytherin, James!"

"James." Ginny, who had been listening to their whispered argument, exclaimed sharply. "Stop teasing your brother, _now_!"

The elder of the Potter brother's grinned cheekily. "I only said that he _might_ be, mum. Key word: might!"

"James..." Ginny growled.

"Hmph!"

"Ginny, look! There's Ron and Hermione!" The family quickly went their way over, Ginny shooting pointed looks at James every now and then.

"Hey Rose!" Albus exclaimed, quickly running over to the brown haired girl, who turned his way and grinned.

"Hi Albus, anything cool over the summer?"

As the two began to chat with each other, Lily and Hugo, Rose's little brother, started chatting and talking about what houses they wanted to be sorted in when they grew up.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus told Rose confidently. "But I just hope that I won't be in Slytherin... that'd be scary." He shivered.

"I think that I want to be in Gryffindor too." Rose agreed. "But... I suppose that being in Ravenclaw will be alright as well... I think so, at least."

Albus grinned. "If you wanted to be in it, I bet you could." He said. "You're really smart.

Rose grinned as well. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully.

"If you don't get in Gryffindor, and especially get in Slytherin, we'll disinherit you." Uncle Ron chimed up. "But no pressure."

"Ron!" Aunt Hermione exclaimed, then sighed. "Honestly... what to do with you..."

"Kiss me on the cheek?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No."

"Awnn..."

"Albus!" James shouted. "Let's get on the train!"

"Right!" And he boarded the Hogwarts express.


End file.
